


The Two Of Us

by Posideons_Fury



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cat Squip, Alternate Universe - Diners, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Dialogue Heavy, Gay Michael Mell, I swear, I'm currently just focusing on the Boyfs though, I'm projecting my anxiety onto Jeremy oops, M/M, Most of the squip crew will pop up later, at least its in character tho, possible other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posideons_Fury/pseuds/Posideons_Fury
Summary: It was 2 am and Jeremy was exhausted. His day at school had been extremely slow, class seeming to drag on for hours. It also didn’t help that Christine had forcibly dragged him out to a concert for a band she’d been obsessing over for weeks. He sat himself into a booth at the 50’s themed 24 hour diner,his head throbbing as he remembered the screaming.“I am never going to a concert again,” he murmured, smiling as politely as he could to the woman who had seated him.---------In other words, the Diner AU literally no one asked for, but I wrote anyway. This is my first BMC fic, so please feel free to critique.





	1. Post-Concert Headaches

It was 2 am and Jeremy was exhausted. His day at school had been extremely slow, class seeming to drag on for hours. It also didn’t help that Christine had forcibly dragged him out to a concert for a band she’d been obsessing over for weeks. He sat himself into a booth at the 50’s themed 24 hour diner,his head throbbing as he remembered the screaming.

“I am never going to a concert again,” he murmured, smiling as politely as he could to the woman who had seated him.

He sat in silence for a while, the colorful diner almost abandoned at this time of night, except for Jeremy and a few other kids his age. He took a glance at the menu, deciding to order a serving of pancakes and a coffee, before resting his head on the table.

“My names Mich- wow, you look rough! Long night?” He heard a voice state, and he lifted his head, locking eyes with the attractive guy standing at the edge of the table.

He gave a small laugh, darting his eyes away from his waiter so he wouldn’t get caught staring, “You could say that I  guess. My best friend dragged me out to a concert.”

“Was it any good?” The waiter asked, and Jeremy took a glance at his name tag. ‘ _Michael_ ’.

“Not really, they’re one of the new pop bands. It’s not exactly my cup of tea.”

“Mine either,” Michael laughed, and Jeremy was happy to notice he looked to be around the same age as Jeremy. “Well, I gotta do my job or else I’m gonna get fired, so my name is Michael. I’ll be your waiter today, what can I get you?”

“I’ll take a coffee and a stack of pancakes, with toast.”

“Coming right up,” Michael winked, taking his menu from him. Jeremy watched as he walked away, internally groaning with himself. _You literally_ just _got over your crush on Christine, Jeremy. Calm the fuck down._

He sat in silence again for a while until Michael came back, a smile seemingly glued onto his face. “Alright, we have a whole bunch of options for the liquid energy. Do you want black, decaf, or normal coffee?”  
    “Normal, please. I need all the caffeine I can get, but I’m not much of a fan of black coffee,” Jeremy replied, laughing as Michael nodded and ran off again, probably to grab the coffee pot. He came back again with the pot, looking around the diner before sitting down. “Are you supposed to sit down with your customers?”

“Not normally, but there’s no one here and my shift is almost over anyway,” Michael shrugs. “Besides, you seem like a cool guy, and I figured you could use the company.”

Jeremy couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, one that almost matched Michaels. “Okay. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t get in trouble, but you have be on the lookout for those pancakes cause I’m fucking starving.”

“Don’t worry man, I’ll watch the kitchen like a hawk,” Michael joked, reaching over for Jeremy’s mug to pour the steaming coffee into. Jeremy pushed it over to him slightly, smiling gratefully when Michael passed it back to him. “Sooo, you know my name, but I don’t know yours. Care to share?”

“Jeremy,” he answered, taking a sugar packet and pouring some into the cup in front of him. “This may seem really weird, but how old are you?”

“It’s not _that_ weird. I’m 17, about to turn 18. You?”

“Same,” he picked up his spoon and began to swirl the coffee in front of him. “I haven’t seen you around school though. Do you go to Middleborough?”

Michael shook his head,” Nah, I go to Carris.”

“The school in the city?”

He gave a nod this time, his head turning to look back at the counter to see if the food was finished yet. Jeremy noticed there was a blonde girl standing behind it, watching him and Michael closely.

“Is uh, is that someone you know?” Jeremy asked, and Michael’s eyes flickered back over to him. Jeremy lifted his coffee cup up to his mouth and took a sip as he waited for Michael’s answer.

“Yeah, that’s Brooke. She’s pretty cool, but she doesn’t really like manning the counter alone.” Jeremy nodded, giving the girl an unsure wave, and turning back to take another sip of his coffee. “So, video games. You play any?”

“Apocalypse of the Damned mostly, though I’m stuck on level nine.”

“Holy shit, so do I. It’s like they want to make it so you can’t get past it, no matter what. Especially if you play alone.”

“Exactly! I’ll be surprised if I can even finish the game at this rate,” Jeremy was grinning at this point. It was rare for Jeremy to find people to talk about AotD with, and the fact that it was Michael seemed to make it 10 times better. “None of my friends  really play it, so I can’t ask them to play with me.”

“Well, if you ever need a player 1, I’m free on most weekdays after 5,” Michael offered, a bit of a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“Who said I’m player two?”

“I did. Right now actually, didn’t you hear?”

They fell into a comfortable conversation, Jeremy finishing his coffee around the same time that Michael went to get Jeremy’s food from the kitchen. He watched as Michael moved, his heart thudding in his ears. _I am absolutely screwed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too awful! I'm working on chapter two now, but the updates may be a bit slow. Please feel free to give me any suggestions and feedback you have!


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christina, Jake, and Rich are formally introduced and we get a little cameo from Michael at the end.

They talked for a while, Jeremy’s pancakes long gone when he headed home for the night. (Or morning. It was waaay past 4 am when he got back home. His dad was definitely going to kill him if he found out!)

Jeremy passed out when he got home, not waking until around noon, the sun streaming in from his opened windows forcing the boy awake. He reached his hand up to rub at his forehead, the dull pain from a lingering headache bothering him. Jeremy made a small promise to himself to never let Christine lure him into another late night concert.

The hand not caressing his head moved to pick up his phone from his nightstand, checking the notifications. He had 5 texts from Rich (mostly all memes, with a hello text) and 10 messages from the group chat:

 **(11:30am) Christea:** _Morning lovelies! Would you guys want to hang out today?_

**(11:31am) Jakin’-Bacon:** _I’m down, but aren’t you and Jer tired from going to that concert last night?_

 **(11:34am) Dick:** _Speaking of, how was that concert? Did it live up to your fangirl expectations?_

 **(11:36am) Christea:** _I had a great time, but I’m pretty sure Jer wanted to bash his brains in by the end of it all. He looked really dead inside when he dropped me off at home, lol._

 **(11:40am) Dick:** _Well I’m glad you had fun. And hopefully all the memes I sent towards Jeremy will help him feel less like death warmed over._

 **(11:42am) Jakin’-Bacon:** _Your memes will probably make him want to die more dude._

 **(11:44am) Dick:** _… you right._

 **(11:50am) Christea:** _Alright, Rich’s dead memes aside, when & where would you guys wanna meet up? I’m available after like, 4. _

**(11:52am) Jakin’-Bacon:** _Idrk a place, but I’m good if you guys wanna just grab some dinner somewhere._

**(11:56am) Dick: I’m cool with that too.**

`    He sighed, his hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Did he want to hang out with them tonight? After having such a late night the night before? He shook the thought out of his head. These were the people who actually took the time to talk to him on a daily basis, he should try to hang out with them.

    You could always suggest you all get dinner at the diner. Maybe you’d even see Michael again, he thought, perking up a bit more at the prospect. And even if Michael isn’t working, the diner had good food that he was sure Rich, Jake, and Christine would love.

**(12:35pm) Jerry:** _How about dinner at The Wallflower, maybe around 6:30ish?_

    He set his phone down on his side table, smiling at the three confirmation texts he received in answer. _Guess it’s settled then._

*-*-*-*-*

    Jeremy took in a deep breath, pushing the door open to the diner. After he’d forced himself out of bed earlier he’d thrown himself into getting his homework done, only realizing how long he’d been working when he got a text asking where he was.

    He was now officially thirty minutes late to meet up with his friends and his hands were sweating from nerves. Of course rationally he knew Rich, Jake, and Christine wouldn’t hold it against him, they knew how focused he could be once he really got into the work he was doing, but he never could control the voice that told him they’d leave at his smallest misdemeanor.

    He shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face as he noticed Christine almost falling out of her seat.

“Jer! You made it!” Christine yelled, her eyes lighting up as she spotted him. He gave her a wave, his feet moving him towards the group.

“Hey guys!” He grinned, his arm coming up to rest on the back of his neck, "Sorry I’m late. Kind of got absorbed into my homework.”

“It’s no problem man! We’ve just been hanging out, and Christine’s been telling us about the concert you guys,” Jake responded.

Jeremy shook his head, letting out a small laugh as he slid himself onto the seat beside Christina, "Let's not talk about that please, I’m still recovering my will to live.”

“Hey! It wasn’t that bad!” Christine exclaimed, and Jeremy winced slightly as her hand hit his arm playfully.  

“Chris, I love you, but that was the worst concert experience I’ve ever had, and my dad took me to see Blake Shelton when I was nine.”  
    “Now it definitely couldn’t have been that bad. You’ve told horror stories about that night!” Rich laughed, and Jeremy chuckled, moving his arm so that he could rest his head on his hand.

“Okay, okay, maybe it wasn’t as bad as that, but it was pretty horrible. I had a headache for hours because of how much everyone was screaming.”

“Well, I had a great time,” Christine grinned, and Jeremy found himself grinning back. Sure, he was miserable afterwards, but it had been fun hanging out with her. How the night ended wasn’t too shabby either.

He seemed to tune out as Christine told stories of the concert, adding in some of his perspective on the events occasionally, content to just sit with his friends. He didn’t even notice as a familiar mop of dark brown head towards their table.

“Alright, I’ve got a chocolate milkshake with a order of fries for you, a vanilla milkshake for you, a strawberry milkshake for the lovely lady, and- oh hey!” Jeremy stopped, his whole body freezing as he looked over at Michael.

“H-hey Michael. How’re you?” He smiled shyly at the boy standing in front of him, . his hand moving to fiddle with one of the strands of hair on the back of his neck.

“I’m pretty good!” Michael replied, before seemingly remembering the last milkshake on the tray he was holding. “I’m guessing this cookies and cream milkshake is yours then?”

“Guilty as charged,” He said. He watched as Michael set the milkshake in front of him and mumbled a quick thanks.

“Alright well, let me know if you guys want  any refills, or if you need anything else,” Michael grinned, placing 4 straws onto the table. He gave Jeremy a small wink as he began to walk away, humming a tune to himself.  
    Jeremy’s face grew warm at the wink and at the first sign that Michael was out of earshot, Christine pounced. “What was that, Jer? How do you know him?”

“I don’t know,” Jeremy shrugged, placing an unwrapped straw into his cup. He took a sip of his milkshake before continuing,” I came here after the concert for some coffee and food,  and he happened to be working. Asked me why I looked like I wanted to die, and when I explained he sat down and kept me company.”  
    “Well, he’s kind of attractive in a nerdy way. You should totally tap that,” Rich piped up, popping a chocolate milkshake dipped fry into his mouth.

“I just met him and so far the only thing we have in common is Apocalypse of the Damned. I just wanna be his friend right now.”

Christine sighed, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “Okay Jer, but you know we’d support you if anything happened right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Jeremy nodded. “Now drink your milkshake you loser.” He tossed a paper straw wrapper in her direction and she laughed, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

*-*-*-*-*

He took one last glance over his shoulder at Michael when they all went to leave, his hands tucking themselves into his pockets. _Yeah. Friends is fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while. I really hope you enjoyed chapter 2, and please feel free to leave notes on things I can improve upon!
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who left me sweet comments on the first chapter, it really meant a lot to me! Thank you also to my two friends (you know who you are, you losers) who encouraged me to continue writing this story, and literally wouldn't stop bugging me until I finished this chapter. I appreciate you guys a lot. 
> 
> Now, I'm not going to promise a quick update to chapter 3, especially with school starting up soon, but I'm hoping to at least have it be quicker than the last one. You guys deserve it :)
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	3. Ghosts & Fuzzy Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy runs into Michael and also finds a small surprise behind a payless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Sam. They're the Michael to my awkward Jeremy and I appreciate them a lot. (I hope you like the chapter, I made it a little longer this time <3)

All Jeremy wanted was a book. He had gone into Roundtable to pick up a copy of A Midsummer Night’s Dream for Drama, planning to probably grab a cup of coffee on his way out, when he spotted the now familiar chocolate-haired boy looking at books in the paranormal section.

 _Welp, I found at least one fault he has. He believes in ghosts,_ Jeremy thought, a small smile gracing his face. He’d only had a few conversations with the other boy since he’d visited the diner with Christine and the boys (Michael had slipped him his number with a playful “Text me sometime, Jer!”), but it just seemed like such a Michael thing to be interested in ghosts.

“So, you getting those books for a passion project or should I never come over to your house?” He asked, leaning onto the bookshelf. Michael’s head snapped up in confusion, but his eyes lit up as he noticed Jeremy.  
“Oh, Jer! Hey, man!” He smiled, and Jeremy felt his heart stutter a bit. Michael lifted the book in his hands up so Jeremy could see the cover, shifting his body towards him. “They’re a passion project. I’m a bit of a sucker for the paranormal.”

“Oh?” Jeremy asked, his head turning slightly to the side. “Well, I guess the only question is whether you prefer Buzzfeed Unsolved true crime or Supernatural?”

Michael laughed. “I mean, I’m pretty dedicated to paranormal stuff. Ghosts are kind of my thing, but true crime isn’t bad.”

Jeremy smiled, nodding his head. “That’s a pretty good answer. I don’t think I could really pick between the two either, but True Crime is kinda just more my thing.”

“Oh,” Michael remarked, his smile growing a bit so that it bordered on grin.”So you’re not a big ghost fan huh? Do they scare you?” Michael walked closer with that last sentence, and Jeremy felt his heartbeat pick up.

“W-what? No! I’m not scared of ghosts!” He protested, his face turning a light red. He stumbled a bit “I just don’t necessarily believe in them! There’s like, not that much proof y’know?”

Michael nodded jokingly, the grin on his face making Jeremy’s heart do loops. “Sure you aren’t Jeremy. I wholeheartedly believe you are _not_ scared of ghosts.”

Jeremy sputtered, reaching out to shove Michael’s shoulder. “You’re such an asshole. I’m gonna go get the book I came here for.” He turned and walked away from the other boy, listening to the chorus of playful “Don’t go Jer!”’s.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Jeremy ended up not getting the coffee. It didn’t really bother him after all, he really didn’t need caffeine in his system he was wide awake already but does wish he could have stuck around Roundtable and talked to Michael more.

It’s in the middle of his debating with himself over whether or not he should have stayed and talked to Michael a bit more, he heard a distinct high pitched noise from the alleyway beside the Payless. “What the…”

He turned into the alleyway, searching for the source of the noises, his brain faintly registering them as the sound of a small cat meowing loudly. He neared where the noises were coming from and stopped. Behind the dumpster was a small, long-haired, black cat.

Jeremy crouched at the sight of the kitten, holding his hand out to see if the small cat would come close to him. The cat, a shivering and shaking little thing, walked forward cautiously, sniffing. Jeremy smiled gently, urging the cat to come closer. “Hey little man, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The cat walked closer to him, and Jeremy gently reached out to scoop the little creature into his arms. The cat hissed slightly, it’s claws extending in a defense mechanism as Jeremy cooed to calm it down. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I got you. It’s gonna be okay.”

The cat relaxed into his arms and he grinned, stroking his fingers through its fur. He made his way out of the alleyway then, pulling his loose cardigan around the shivering body in his arms, and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 

 **(2:30pm) Jerry:** _So uuuhhhh_

 **(2:30pm) Jerry:** _I found a cat_

 **(2:31pm) Jerry:** _Send help_

 **(2:31pm) Jakin’-Bacon:** _You_

 **(2:31pm) Jakin’-Bacon:** _You what_

 **(2:31pm) Jerry:** _I found a cat_

 **(2:31pm) Jerry:** _In an alleyway_

 **(2:32pm) Jakin’-Bacon:** _…_

 **(2:32pm) Dick:** _Well…_

 **(2:32pm) Dick:**   _you gonna keep it?_

 **(2:32pm) Jerry:** _I mean_

 **(2:33pm) Jerry:** _yeah_

 **(2:33pm) Jerry:** _it’s frickin adorable man_

 **(2:33pm) Jerry:** _and I was thinking of getting a job, so I’ll be able to pay for it and stuff_

 **(2:33pm) Dick:** _Sweet. I’ll come with to the pet store if you need to get shit._

 **(2:33pm) Dick:** _You should name it something really dumb, like Squippington or something_

 

Jeremy laughed, readjusting the cat slightly in his arms as it squirmed.

 

 **(2:34 pm) Jerry:** _I am not naming this poor cat Squippington_

 **(2:34pm) Jerry:** _But... Squip isn’t so bad._

 **(2:34 pm) Dick:** _d( >_･ )ｸﾞｯ!_

 

He laughed again, making his way across the street to the bus stop. He arrived at the bus stop right as his bus pulled up to the bus stop, hoping to whatever god existed that the bus driver wouldn’t discover the small cat he had hidden in his coat.

He hopped up onto the bus, swiping his bus pass and walking past the bus driver willing little Squip to be quiet until they both got home in 10 minutes.

 

*-*-*-*

Jeremy grinned as Squip ran across his room, batting around the socks dirtying the floor of his room.

“Are you sure you really wanna keep this cat, Jeremy? It’s pretty young, there’s gonna be a lot of work you have to put into it,” His dad remarked, laying a hand on to Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Yeah dad, I wanna keep him,” Jeremy replied, his eyes moving over to look at his dad. “I don’t know why, but I just feel like I have to keep him. Like I was meant to find him or something.”

His dad gave him a look, before clapping him on the shoulder and walking away. “Okay, son. You can keep him but you have to take care of him.”

“Thank you,” He grinned, his eyes moving back to the small fuzzball.

_Just wait till I show you to Michael. He’s gonna love you, little guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so uh, this took me a lot longer than I wanted it too. Like I wanted this done months ago, and I am so, so sorry. Please let me know if I made any grammar mistakes, I wrote most of this chapter very early in the morning. (I'm a huge sucker for Arthurian myth as well, so that's the inspiration for the book store :3)
> 
> And also! I've decided to open up a Tumblr so that if you want to get in touch with me and be apart of the writing process you can :) The blog is Posideons-Fury and I will probably post random rants, and/or polls about what to name things or if I should include a plot point. (Mainly so I can stop annoying my friends with random 2 am texts of 'Hey do you think this is a good thing to include', but also so I can interact with you guys more.) I hope to see you guys on there :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too awful! I'm working on chapter two now, but the updates may be a bit slow. Please feel free to give me any suggestions and feedback you have!


End file.
